


Come What May

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Probably will add more tags later, but enjoy, this is a shitty one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Ardyn loved his nephew Noctis. He treated him like a son. At one point, he and Aera had wanted children, but life got in the way. Now, they're willing to try again and adopt a young boy named Prompto. Prompto's had a rough life and doesn't trust easily. Ardyn is determined to change that.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Come What May

“Uncle Ardyn!”

Ardyn grunted as something heavy jumped on him. He opened an eye to be greeted with the grinning face of his five-year-old nephew Noctis.

Noctis bounced on him, far too energetic for so early in the morning. “Wake up, wake up!”

Ardyn gave a low hum before he grabbed Noctis, bundling him in the sheet before squishing him against his chest.

“Agh, you’re squishing me!” Noctis complained, trying to squirm out of Ardyn’s grasp.

Beside him, Aera opened an eye with an amused smile then shifted closer so Noctis was sandwiched between her and Ardyn.

Noctis screeched in response as his uncle and aunt laughed. He managed to free himself from the tangled sheets, poking his head out as Ardyn and Aera kissed.

“Ew!” Noctis squeaked, covering his eyes. “Gross!”

“You don’t like kisses?” Ardyn gasped in mock hurt.

Noctis shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

“Oh, I see. We’ll have to fix that,” Aera sighed, shaking her head disparagingly.

Before Noctis could react, the two kissed his cheeks, blowing raspberries.

“Eww!” Noctis squealed, swatting his uncle and aunt’s noses before wriggling free, clambering over Ardyn to run out of the room.

Ardyn chuckled, rolling on his back. “I suppose we should get up.”

“We may as well before he tries to make himself breakfast.”

Ardyn grimaced at the reminder of the last time they had left Noctis to his devices. He sat up, stretched his arms above his head, then threw off the sheet. “Well, I’ll go make sure he isn’t doing that.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

Ardyn leaned over to kiss the side of Aera’s neck before he stood and left the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen.

Ardyn had been married to Aera for ten years. He had met her in high school and had been immediately smitten. Of course, he hadn’t been brave enough to actually approach her to strike up a conversation so Regis had taken it upon himself to get the two together.

At the time, Ardyn had been angry with Regis butting into his love life, but now married years later, Ardyn couldn’t be happier. And he had paid Regis back by getting his brother together with Aulea.

Aulea had blessed both her husband and Ardyn with Noctis.

Ardyn had melted at first sight of the chubby baby and melted when Noctis failed at pronouncing his name; it sounded more like ‘Awdwyn’.

Aera, of course, had melted too. She wanted a kid of their own. After several failed tries, Aera had gone to the doctor to see why exactly she wasn’t becoming pregnant. The results deemed her sterile.

She and Ardyn were devastated with the news. They couldn’t have a child of their own, but they could adopt. That had only been mentioned once before they were both dropped deeper into their jobs.

Ardyn was an archaeologist and new Solheim ruins had been discovered in the Vesperpool. Aera was a history professor at the nearby college and exams cropped up, requiring a lot of grading.

Adoption took a seat on the back burner and was never mentioned again. Ardyn felt like nothing was missing. He had Aera, his job, and he had Noctis. Nothing felt wrong or empty.

Noctis was sitting impatiently at the table, wiggling. “Can we have pancakes, uncle Ardyn?”

“I don’t know,” Ardyn hummed with a grin. “Can you?”

Noctis pouted. “May we have pancakes?”

Ardyn smiled, ruffling Noctis’ hair. “Of course we may. I’ll mix in some chocolate chips.”

“Yay!”

“You better not be trying to give Noctis a sugar high before we release him to his father!” Aera called from the room.

“Of course not, dear!” Ardyn replied, getting out the pancake batter and some chocolate chips. “I wouldn’t do something so…awful to my dear brother.”

Noctis giggled, bouncing in his seat. “Chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes!”

The pancake batter was a simple add water type so after shaking the bottle until the batter was smooth, Ardyn poured it into a small bowl so he could mix in the chocolate chips.

Aera came into the kitchen just as Ardyn was flipping over the pancakes. “Well, that does smell good.”

“Uncle Ardyn is the best cook!” Noctis said.

Ardyn snorted. “I’m not that good. Aera is the one who saves me from eating cup noodles and boxed mac and cheese every night.”

“A tragic life,” Aera sighed, wrapping her arms around Ardyn’s waist and setting her cheek against his arm since she couldn’t reach his shoulder. “However will you survive without me?”

“I wouldn’t last a day.”

Aera chuckled at Ardyn’s candid answer. “Of course you wouldn’t.”

“Blech,” Noctis muttered when Aera and Ardyn kissed again.

“Do you want another kiss?” Ardyn threatened playfully.

Noctis ducked under the table with a screeched, “No!”

Aera smiled as Ardyn returned to making the pancakes.

Once he had made enough pancakes for all of them, Ardyn poured syrup on Noctis’ pancakes and his own. The pancakes were already sweet enough for Aera, so she ate hers plain.

While they ate there was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Regis.

“Dad!” Noctis gasped, hopping down from his chair and running over to Regis.

Regis knelt to pick Noctis up. “Were you a good boy?”

“Uh-huh!”

“He’s always pleasant to have,” Aera said with a smile. “No trouble at all.”

“They keep kissing,” Noctis whispered to Regis, making a face.

Regis chuckled. “That’s what grown-ups do, Noct.”

“Gross.”

Ardyn took his and Noctis’ plates to the sink, beginning to wash them.

“I think you two should go out today,” Regis said with a smile. “Go to the nearby adoption agency.”

Ardyn pinned Regis with a suspicious glare. “Why?”

Regis shrugged. “They’re having an adoption event. Maybe you’ll find a kid to adopt.”

Ardyn grunted, going back to washing the dishes. “You know we’re busy with work. It wouldn’t be conducive to raise a child without both parents present for at least the majority of the day and that would probably disqualify us as good parents because we work too much—”

A hand was set on his arm and Ardyn glanced to his right to see Aera.

She smiled. “We can at least go see. That can’t hurt anything, can it?”

Ardyn frowned then sighed, closing his eyes. “No, I suppose it won’t.”

“Then let’s at least visit.”

* * *

There were a lot of kids. Screaming kids, restless kids, kids running around.

Ardyn thanked the Six he hadn’t decided to become a schoolteacher if this was what they had to deal with.

Aera automatically began to interact with the children while Ardyn looked around.

Over in the corner was a young boy sitting there, quiet and staring at the floor.

Ardyn wondered why he was alone and not playing with the other kids. His blond hair reminded Ardyn of the Niflheim blonds and he imaged the kid had some Nif blood in him.

At the approach, the boy looked up sharply then shrunk back into the corner.

Ardyn knelt down so he wasn’t as threatening. “Hey, what are you doing over here all alone?”

“No one wants to play with me.”

“Oh, really?”

The boy nodded, avoiding Ardyn’s gaze. “Yeah….no one wants me cause I’m a Nif…”

Well that was a stupid reason to not adopt a child.

“What’s your name?”

“Prompto….”

“Prompto, huh? Well, my name is Ardyn.”

Prompto gave a small laugh. “That’s a funny name.”

“Oh? Is it? I hadn’t noticed.”

Prompto glanced at Ardyn then looked away again, fidgeting.

Ardyn gave a smile. Yes, this one would do just fine.


End file.
